Do you care now?
by Hetalia-writer
Summary: FACE AU. Matthew has had it with his adoptive parents only paying attention to his brother...that he does something to make him care. And what better way to make them care for him is to join the mafia? Spamano, GerIta, and possible pairing for Canada.
1. Prolouge

Matthew sighed, as he watched the automobile of the family household drove off. He was left behind again by his parents and brother, all just to celebrate Alfred getting his first straight A's in high school.

Big whoop, he got straight A's in Elementary through High school, but did his parents care? No.

That was the problem. Matthew has no idea if his parents cared for him or not. Sure, Francis and Arthur adopted him and Alfred, but after a few years…what happened?

It was sad. He had to remind them he was there, or else they would forget he was even in the same room as them.

If he wanted praise, he would only get a 'Good Job!'

If he wanted a shoulder to cry on, he would have to rely on a polar bear plush his Papa gave to him when he was first adopted.

And if he needed to vent, all he had was a dented wall with bloody knuckles.

He hated the fact that when his parents look at him, he doesn't see the joy or the pride in their eyes. Hell, he hardly sees the love anymore.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited before the person picked up.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for the other to respond. "Can you meet me up in the coffee shop?...OK, thanks." Matthew said before shutting off his phone, his mind determined on one thing.

* * *

**"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?"** Lovino shouted, startling everyone in the coffee shop.

Matthew was sitting in front of his best friend- Lovino, as he sipped his coffee, looking calm about what he just said.

Lovino sat back down, but still looked pissed. "Matthew, you've done weird shit before, but this isn't you! Please tell me this is a joke!" Lovino said, looking quite worried for his friend.

"Sorry Lovino, it isn't a joke…I'm quite serious about this." Matthew said, while Lovino sighed. "Besides, you're the boss, aren't you?" He asked.

"Matt…Why do you even think of that?" Lovino asked, rubbing his head. "I already have the Tomato bastard into it…I really don't want to drag you down as well-"

"Lovino, it's my choice, now will you do it or not?" Matthew interrupted, making Lovino sigh. "Fine…let's get outside to do it." He agreed, defeated. Once Matthew thought of something, he didn't let it go.

This was going to be hell for him.

* * *

"Matthew, I'll ask you one more time, are you sure you want to join?" Lovino asked again, sitting next to Matthew on a park bench. No one was around, so this was a great opportunity to do it now. "You know once, you say yes, you can't back out." Lovino informed while Matthew nodded again.

"It's my choice Lovino. Only I should care about my choice." He told him, while Lovino squared up his shoulders as both teenagers stood up and turned to face each other. Lovino took a deep breath and let it out, remembering the lines he was suppose to say.

"_Matthew Williams. You have asked to join the La morte a prima vista, or in English, the Death at first sight. Once you join, you will never leave the organization. You will never leave from a mission unscathed and there will be a possibility you will die. Lying will be your best friend, and you have to have the high set of skills to be a __sicario, a hitman." _Lovino inducted, reaching out his hand to his best friend.

"_Matthew Williams. Are you willing to leave your peaceful life for the mafia?"_

And without a slight hint of hesitation, Matthew took Lovino's hand, despite Lovino's expression, screaming 'Please don't do it'.

Lovino sighed, shaking Matthew's hand. It was done.

"_Matthew Williams. Welcome to the Underworld."_


	2. Information

Matthew had done some research about the city they lived in. It was a bustling city but a nice community. Really underneath it was an organization of mafias. There were two worlds within the city.

One was the people who led peaceful lives, getting concern when a murder was on the media.

Then the other was the underworld, not the ones with demons and all that nonsense. No, the underworld was a division of mafia gangs that were split into three main branches.

The Yakuza, the Japanese mafia, was titled 'Bloody Sakuras'. Their strong point was the loyalty of their members. If one would have to be left behind, they would do anything to get them back. If one of them died because of another member, they would have to commit seppuku…or suicide in English.

The next was the Братва, or the Brotherhood Russian mafia, as they are called Утюг водки, which translates to Iron Vodka. Their strong point was the brutality of their members. Once you are captured by them, they do anything in their power to make you talk about information. Whether it be starving the victim, to a full witch stake punishment. It made Matthew shiver at the details of the torture, so he hoped when he was on a mission, he wouldn't have to deal with them.

And the last was La Morte a prima vista, Death at first sight. The Italian mafia he joined just a few minutes ago. The fun thing is, the Italian mafia has two strong points. They relied on their skills and the loyalty of the members of the group. It was a pretty balanced group if Matthew had to say so.

Lovino sighed. "You're a real idiot Mattie. Out of all people to join Morte…It's you. But no one is stupider than your hamburger obsessed bastard of a brother! " Lovino said, making Matthew laugh loudly. He was glad Lovino was his best friend ( Well, Lovino had a best friend before him, but things got juicy) and that he could rely on him.

"Anyway, do your parents or Alfred know about this? Did they ask you where you were going and all of that crap?" He asked, as Matthew shook his head.

"Sadly, they left me behind to celebrate Alfred getting his first straight A's." Matthew informed with a sad tone, while Lovino growled.

"What kind of parents leaves their kid just to celebrate the other's? That's bullshit." Lovino complained, as he started to walk.

"Lovino? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the mafia of course. What? You thought I wasn't going to do that?"

In Lovino's eyes, Matthew Williams was a balanced person.

At first glance, he looked like a forgettable person, but look again and you would see a nice person. He was very smart, which was essential for someone hired to kill.

Also, he didn't lack in strength either. He played for Hetalia High's hockey team, and when he is pissed…he is PISSED. And don't get him started when Matthew holds a hockey stick. Hell, he even saw how much muscle was showing when Mattie took off his hoodie. Put that with swing happy hockey fan and you could have the deadliest person on your hands.

All in all, Matthew is the perfect person for a mafia. He looks like a harmless person who never talked, and had a hard time talking. But he isn't some shy person who stutters or gets forgotten easily. Being forgotten constantly by his parents and putting up with it for fifteen years built his respect for the Canadian.

But still, he didn't want Matthew to join, because Matthew chose the worst time to join. Tensions were high with the three branches. Both the Yakuza and the Братва suffered a terrible loss of their members. Sure it was good when you got a new member willing to die, but he wanted to make sure the close people in his gang were safe and dying was something they couldn't do.

The dup arrived at a hotel. "Hey, isn't this your grandfather's hotel?" Matthew asked while Lovino nodded. "Yup, he decided this would be the headquarters for Morte." Lovino said, walking in as Matthew followed.

"Are you ready?" Lovino asked as he walked into an elevator. It was a really fancy elevator. It had a mirror and a tiled floor in it, so it matched the interior of the hotel.

"For what?" Matthew asked, placing himself near the door as Lovino took out a small key and inserted it into the key meant for firefighters.

"To meet the others, what else?" And once Lovino turned the key, the elevator started to fall.


End file.
